Freezer and Patches Wedding.
During a difficult time in two Pups lives they find each other! This leads to their true love for each other and wedding day! Their love would last an eternity and lead to a beautiful family of them and their three Pups. Freezer fell in love with a Pup named Patches. After getting to know her for awhile and saving her life Freezer gave here a Diamond Collar and she said yes to his question! A few weeks later Patches came with Freezer to Trussia before being kicked out of here old home by greeting humans right before Christmas. So on Christmas Day they both wedded. Freezer on this day was as happy as he could ever be. Finally he has found a new love and light in his dark world ever since the death of his Family. Patches found a new home and family even after waiting a long time for her old one. She loves them but now she is now moving on with Freezer and tier soon the Be new Family. Wedding Day Freezer was nervous but he was backed by his brother Blade and best friend Takota. Freezer came out and the moment he saw Patches his JAW dropped at her beauty. Thank you Lord Freezer Whispered to himself. Patches was so scared she had no idea but she knew her love for Freezer was true. Miracle and Infiniti gave here the bravery to walk the isle. She was wearing a bright Red ruby wedding dress with here Diamond Collar. She was scared and nervous at the same time but knew she loved Freezer. ' Ceremony' As the Day progressed Freezer and Patches turned to each other said their Vows then bowed and hugged and waited for Takota to speak. Ceremony Then following the tradition after the new couple will dance with each other to express their new found life with one another. Takota: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of our Empire and Country to honor this new couple, and that may God bless them and their love in sickness and any situation. Takota: Patches, do you take Freezer to be your MAte for life? Patches: I do, Freezer: I do my friend! Takota: Then I pronounce you both Mates! Freezer and Patches kiss and head to the Dance Floor. Takota: Now let us enjoy this sunrise with the first dance of the new Couple! Freezer sings I don't Dance by Lee Brice The Dance Freezer: I'll never settle down That's what I always thought Yeah I was the kind of Pup Just ask anyone I don't dance, but here I am! Spinning you around and around in circles It ain't my style but I don't care! I'd do anything for you anywhere! Yes you got me in the palm of your Paw Girl! Cause I don't dance! Loves never come my way, I never come this far Cause you took these two left feet and waltzed away wing my heart! Cause I don't dance! But here I am spinning you around and around in circles! It ain't my style but I don't care!!!!! I'd do anything with you anywhere! Yes you got me in the palme of your Paws girl Cause I don't dance! OOHH! I Don't Dance! OOHH! I don't Dance but here I am!!!! Spinning you around and around in circles! It aint my style but I don't care! I'd do anything with you anywhere! Because you got me in the palm of your Paw girl Cause I don't Dance! Oh, noo I don't Dance! '' Freezer: I love you Patches! Paches: I love you Freezer! '''The End!'